Strawberrys 'n Cream
by Nova trinity
Summary: Ichigo will be in for a surprise when Grimmjow shows up unexpectedly. Grimm/Ichi, PWP, YAOI, if you don't like it then don't read it. All reviews are welcome.


**Disclaimer: ****I am not, nor have I ever been Tite Kubo, if I were, then this would be a story that would be found within the pages of Bleach.**

_**A/N: I am not used to writing in first person point of view. So if you see anything that I could do better than PLEASE let me know. I want constructive criticism also, if I don't get feed back, how can I grow as a writer? Thank you for reading this story that is one of my fave. pairings ever. YAOI! If you don't like it then don't read it! **_

**Strawberry's 'n Cream:**

It hadn't always been smooth sailing, so when given the chance for some calm in my life, I had jumped at the chance. When I first met Grimmjow it had been more than a little intense, what with him just about killing one of my best friends and then nearly killing me, I had thought he was more than a little problematic. Not to say the least he was the sixth Espada. The Shinigami were about to start a war with them, and I was a substitute Shinigami so it was expected that I would join in too.

After all of the battles and all the healing time though, I had assumed that I would never see the blue headed Espada for some time to come, how wrong I was.

When Grimmjow had shown up in Karakura town, I didn't know what to think, at first I was amazed. He had healed nicely, well what can you expect considering Orihime had stayed in Hueco Mundo once Ulquiorra had been revived. She saw to it that all the Espada were once more healthy and able to fight more battles.

My second thought was, had something happened to Orihime? Had Ulquiorra hurt her in any way, or had some random hollow managed to hurt her? Well then it hit me, nothing would hurt her as long as Ulquiorra was around, he was devoted to her happiness.

Grimmjow was looking a little upset when Renji and Rukia appeared where we were. He kept looking between the three of us trying to gauge our relationship.

"Oi, Ichigo," his voice was smooth with a hint of irritation. "You cant face me alone?"

"What do you want Grimmjow?" I sighed in exasperation.

"I need to talk to you alone." his stress on the last word caused me to wonder just what he wanted to say to me alone. By his look, nothing could be discerned about what was on his mind.

"Don't trust him." Renji got closer to me, almost leaning into me as he whispered in my ear.

"Red," Grimmjow nearly snarled like the cat that he was, "I can hear you."

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Rukia tried to place herself between Grimmjow and myself.

"Are all of you Shinigami so irritating?" Grimmjow grinned with malice. He stepped closer to her and she must have recalled the first time they had met, for she stepped back slightly and put her hand slightly on her stomach where Grimmjow had tried to kill her.

"Renji, Rukia, let me handle this okay?" At my words, they both looked at me as if saying I was crazy. Maybe I was, I don't know why I felt the urge to give in to him. Something within me was saying to just let him take control and things will go smoother. Call it a demon, call it misguided feelings. I don't care what you call it, I just knew that I wanted to be alone with him also. For some reason my knees were going weak at the look behind those deep blue orbs that barely left me.

"I don't know…" Renji trailed off, I couldn't see anything except for Grimmjow, so I was not aware of why he didn't continue his talking. I just sensed that he and Rukia both left, not far, I could still feel their presence near by.

"About damn time." Grimmjow grumbled as he approached me. The gleam in his eyes now held a look of triumph.

"Now what is it you wanted?" damn this feeling that was running through me. He was causing me to feel helpless, not good. It was I, after all, that had defeated him, why the hell should I feel helpless now?

He was now so near that I could feel his body heat. It was a nice feeling. Damn… Damn… it shouldn't feel nice, it should not make me feel like I wanted to just relax and let him take control… what the hell was he doing to me?

"I just wanted to have you keep your promise to me…" I must have shown how his words confused me, what promise? For he then explained, "In Hueco Mundo after our battle, you promised that we would battle again. Now pay up."

"What, now?"

"Yes now."

A slight tingling started in my chest, I was a little excited at his words, yet also disappointed. Why the hell should I be disappointed? His words were not that far off. I had made that promise, and it was only fair that he remember. Why the hell did I want him to say more? As if he would confess his undying affection for me. As if…

Wait, did I just think that I wanted his affection? That would be the day, I don't think that Grimmjow would swing that way… I don't swing that way… do I? My thoughts were starting to cause me to have a headache that would not go away.

Grimmjow looked at me with a strange expression, his eyes seemed to penetrate all the way to my soul. I could feel the blood in my veins surge. I didn't know if I was excited or what. "Put on that damn mask." He said.

"I think I can do this without it." I tried to sound self assured.

Grimmjow snorted, "Whatever."

When I pulled out Zangetsu, Grimmjow grinned. We circled one another before he pounced. My breath caught slightly as we continued in this vein. Neither one of us getting the upper hand. Then when he did the unexpected, I was caught off guard and nearly dropped Zangetsu. He kissed me. Not just a peck. It was a kiss that had more than a little feeling behind it. The only part of me he was touching was my mouth, and all my body seemed to melt as his lips caressed mine.

"Run away…" Grimmjow softly said as his lips left mine.

Against my will, my eyes closed and involuntarily my hand went to my mouth to feel the spot that was still warm from his lips.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see that he was gazing intently into mine. It seemed like an eternity had passed while our eyes were locked in battle, it couldn't have been more than five or ten seconds. With each passing second though my heart seemed to accelerate, he was so beautiful. Wait, not beautiful, more like a God, he could be my king… I was amazed to realize that I would give myself to him so willingly, he could destroy me at that moment and I would let him.

He seemed to be equally torn, as if he hadn't meant to kiss me and now he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He must have decided what he felt for he soon pulled me into his arms and slowly lowered us to the ground. Words were not forming in my head, all my thoughts were a jumbled mess trying to come to grips about what he was doing.

Everything around me was slightly out of focus, in the back of my mind I realized we were in a park, no one was around, off to the side was a secluded area that was densely grown with bushes and shrubs. That was where Grimmjow led me. I was a little scared, I had never felt this intense need for something that I couldn't quite put my finger on before. I knew that what I wanted was Grimmjow, yet I wasn't sure why or how I had gotten this feeling.

I was not the idiot some people assumed I was, far from it. I knew that what I wanted was to have sex with Grimmjow, I just didn't understand why I wanted to, or how the idea had even started… it must have been the kiss. Yeah, I tried to convince myself, I had never felt attraction for anyone before, so when I did for Grimmjow I was trying to pass it off as a fluke.

"I am not going to let you go now." His words caused me to feel slightly uneasy… just slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of replying to my question, he lowered his head to my neck and deeply inhaled. I could feel his hot breath on my flesh, and as his lips neared, it slightly tickled, sending sensations traveling through my body that I had never felt before. I couldn't help it, as his mouth gently touched my neck on my pulse, a moan parted from my mouth. If he hadn't been holding my waist tightly, I would have been flat on the ground. My knees went weak and I grabbed his shoulders for support as he pulled me even closer than I had thought possible.

I could feel his muscles pressed up against me, I came undone… The distinct bulge in his pants caused a moment of panic to swell up within me. Heaven was on fire… I didn't know if I wanted to do this… was I out of my mind? Did I really want to do this? Everything would change after. Was I truly ready to take this step?

God, Yes… my mind screamed as his hands roamed over my body and he sucked on my neck. I would do this and not look back. No regrets.

Feeling bold, I allowed my own hands to roam over his well toned shoulders. Down his arms, back up, down his back. I froze though when his large hands grabbed my ass and pulled me even closer, to where I was nearly squeezed against him. Anyone watching would have wondered if we were one or two people.

I couldn't control myself, I felt the urge take hold and pulled away from him so that his mouth was no longer on my neck, before he could protest, I claimed his lips with my own and used my tongue to prod his mouth apart so that I could explore his mouth. Our tongues played with one another, teasing and caressing.

I felt the urge to breath, I had momentarily forgotten that I could breath from my nose, I parted from his mouth and gasped for breath, as I did, our eyes locked and I knew that he would be the one in control from here on out.

He lowered me to the ground, barely parting from me, once I was laying on a soft bed of dried leaves and a few twigs, he got between my legs and lowered himself on top of me. He gently thrust his hips against me and I groaned as our hard erections met.

"Grimmjow…" I didn't know what I wanted. I was a messed up train wreck. My entire body seemed to ache with the need to feel him, and when he pulled his pelvis back teasingly, a whimper escaped my throat and my own hips thrust up slightly to once more feel him. "Please…"

Grimmjow looked down at me and grinned, "Please what, Strawberry?"

With my eyes I tried to tell him what I wanted, I didn't know what the words were, so I hoped he would take pity on me and respond. "Please…"

"How" he kissed me lightly, "Can I help if you don't tell me what it is you need?" his hand was holding me down, keeping our bodies away from each other.

In frustration, I tried to pry his hand away. "You know what I want…"

"I don't know what you want." he was not letting me off easy. He wanted me to say what it was I wanted.

What was it that I did want? I wanted to feel him, to have his naked body against my naked body. To have him do things to me that I couldn't even imagine in my innocent thinking. I had to get over my innocence and find the courage to tell him that I wanted him to fuck me till I was so weak from it that I collapsed. I wanted more than that, in fact I think I wanted him to be with me for the rest of my life. I would never tell him that though. He would only laugh about it. Arancar did not have emotion according to him, just ignore the fact that Ulquiorra loved Orihime or the fact that Stark and Lilynette loved one another. The world according to Grimmjow was a very cold harsh world that was only filled with animalistic urges, he would understand this. So my reply to him would involve that part of his emotions.

"Touch me…" I could hear the plea in my own voice.

"Like this?" Grimmjow grinned and lowered his hand to where my erection was straining to get out. A gasp escaped from my mouth as his hand grabbed me. It was like my body was on fire for his touch.

"Ahh… God…" my voice shook as my body trembled.

His hand slid into my pants and caressed my erection that was already seeping pre-cum.

"What about this?" his other hand deftly lowered my pants and he lowered his mouth to lick up the fluid that was seeping out from me.

I trembled as his tongue teased the tip of my erection. It sounded as if a ocean were roaring in my ears, it was only my blood pounding, yet the sound was vibrating through me.

A slight whimper escaped my lips when he pulled away from my weeping member. "Don't stop…"

Grimmjow smiled and proceeded to suck on my member, causing me to writhe on the ground under him. His mouth gently pulled on my member, his hands were holding my hips down to prevent any movement. Closing my eyes, I ran my hands through his hair and gently tugged at it while his mouth worked its magic. I could feel the urge to climax, and he slightly pulled away as I did. The cum that shot out from me member was deftly caught in his hand. What didn't end up in his hand, he quickly swallowed, sucking me dry.

I had been confused as to why he had caught my cum in his hand when he deftly slid the cum soaked hand to my ass and eased one finger in. for a brief moment my body stiffened, then as I relaxed, the intrusion was gently probing and then a second finger slid in. He used his two fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch my muscles. When a third finger entered also I was startled to realize that it no longer felt different. I enjoyed the feel of him exploring as he sucked still on my cock that was once more growing.

When he did slide his fingers out, I felt as if something was missing. A deep ache filled me that made me want the feel of him in me once more.

"This is going to hurt." His voice held a touch of compassion.

His eyes were gazing into mine as I felt his hard erection at my puckered hole.

"Relax. It will be better if you relax." Grimmjow said as I cringed at the feel of him pressing against me. I tried to relax, he realized this so he slowly entered. A pain that was more intense than imaginable flooded me. He was so large, larger than I had thought possible. His mouth claimed mine and soothed me while he stayed still to allow my body to adjust to him.

His hands were caressing my thighs that were between us, urging me to wrap my legs around his chest. Once I did, my body did start to adjust and I gave an experimental movement that caused his cock to slide deeper into me.

"Ahh…" he groaned, this time he was the one that closed his eyes as his penis slid all the way into me.

Now he was the one that was near to loosing it. I was the one that had the upper hand. I moved even more, making him thrust involuntarily into me. He opened his eyes and our gaze met. His full of lust, mine full of contentment.

"You little devil…" His voice was slightly shaking from his restraint.

"Shut up and fuck me." I knew that it was crude, I also knew that he would respond better to it that way then if I had been all sweet. He didn't need to be told more than once what it was I wanted.

Later, after we had climaxed together. We were just holding each other when a voice said, "About time you two were finished." Looking over we both saw Shinji sitting against a tree nearby munching on some chips. "So did the strawberry get some cream?"


End file.
